The Trip To Hell
by The Dead Stay Dead
Summary: 'I don't think that I could make it into heaven. I think Sebastian was waiting for me in Hell.' Suicide. Murder. Rape. Dark themes.
1. The Trip To Hell

This room is too dark to see in. I can't tell if someone's there, or if it's my own imagination. The only thing I can hear is the demons that prowl outside, waiting to strike.

I can't believe he left me here, waiting for him like a good little girl. I'm his sister, not some dog.

Of course, he wants me to be his lover. Even if I was a fan of incest, he would not be my top ten pick.

But, my family is pretty small and messed up, so he might make that list. Barely.

I have to much time on my hands. I just keep thinking about stupid stuff. What I should be doing is trying to find a way out of this hell-hole.

Maybe I could sneak through the door and use my awesome shadowhunter powers to climb the wall and walk on the ceiling. I bet the demons wouldn't notice me then.

If only I was Jace. Of course I wouldn't be in this mess if I was Jace. Sebastian just wants me this time.

Which is what I keep trying to understand. Why does he want me? He could get any girl he wanted. It's not like I'm pretty or anything. I'm just boring old Clary, with my frizzy hair and ugly freckles.

"Oh, Clarissa. If only you could see how special you truly are," said an evil voice that sent shivers down my back. Did I say that last part out loud?

"Show yourself."

Out walked the devil himself. Or the closest to him that I was ever gonna see.

"Hello dear sister. It was very amusing to listen to that little conversation you just had with yourself. Your thoughts are _very_ interesting. "

I stiffened. Did I say _all_ of that out loud? Damn.

"You were right about one thing though. I do wish you would get over this silly morale belief that just because you and I are siblings means that we can't be lovers." He said this while staring at my face the whole time, waiting for a reaction.

And boy did he get one. "Of course we can't be fucking lovers! Even if we weren't siblings, which we are, I still would not have shitty sex with you. You're a sick freak and I HATE YOU!"

"So, you think that we would have bad sex do you? Why don't we find out?"

I almost gagged at the thought. He was my brother! I had to find a way out of this. He walked toward me with a predatory gaze locked on me. I looked around frantically and found that the door was open.

I sprinted towards it and ran out. He was following close behind, so before he caught up to me I stopped and elbowed him in the gut, effectively knocking him down.

I started running again and found the door to go outside.

My spirits sank. There was no way I was going to be able to get through all those demons without any weapons.

I saw an empty cell and jumped into that one before anyone saw me. I closed the door almost all the way shut and waited.

Sebastian came running by and yelled at the demons. I didn't hear much, but caught on that they were going to search for me.

That meant that they weren't going to be next to the door! Yes!

I needed to play this smart though. This was probably going to be my only chance to get out.

I stuck my head out slowly and saw that no one was there.

I sprinted towards the door and right as I was running through, someone caught me by the waist an pulled me towards him.

My hopes sank when I heard Sebastian's voice in my ear.

"That was a good attempt at escaping Clarissa. I think I'll reward you."

"By letting me go?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe I'll just move you up to my bedroom where we can have a nice, long _chat_."

My face drained of all its color. He dragged me up to his room, kicking and screaming, and locked the door. I was delirious. I just needed to get out of this situation. But there was nothing I could do this time.

That night was the longest, and most painful of my entire life. When he was done and asleep next to me, I saw a knife on the nightstand and slit his throat.

He looked at me as if I betrayed him as he lay there dying. I merely looked at him, until he stopped breathing.

I couldn't live with what Sebastian had done. I lifted the knife to my throat, and did the only thing I could do. I sliced across in one, swift motion.

I sat there, calmly, letting my life pour out, and waited for the darkness to take me away. I don't think that I could make it into heaven.

I think Sebastian was waiting for me in Hell.


	2. The Two Trials

I woke up in a utopia of sorts. There were green fields and flowing streams. A castle of blackness ruined the view though and I wondered where I was.

What was the last thing that happened? Oh, right, I killed Sebastian and myself. I wonder if Sebastian made it to Heaven or Hell. Definitely Hell. Right now though it looked like I was in Heaven with the fields and such.

Back to the point. I need to figure out why I'm alone out here. Where is everyone? Surely, I'm not the only dead one here. Am I?

Well, I guess I need to find out. There are two trails. One that leads to the castle and one that leads beyond the hills and fields. Maybe I'll try that trail first.

I followed the trail, thinking of_ The Wizard of Oz _the whole time. "Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road."

I came to a stop when I saw a forest lined with black trees. It looked as though only the edge was black. The rest of the trees seemed to be green.

I tried to get through the black trees, but found out that I can't walk through them, and I can't force my way through them. I tried to climb over them, but that didn't work either.

I walked along the border and saw one lone tree that was surrounded by black bushes. I couldn't get through here either. Then, I saw an inscription on the tree.

It read, "Those who shed a tear reveal your worst fear. Those whose blood was spilled be filled. Those who died by water, slaughter. Those within life's grip, clip."

I stared at it, confused. Clip? What, my hair? Be filled? By what? And what would I slaughter? I guess my category would be the blood be spilled. So what do I need to be filled by?

Suddenly two trees grew next to me. They both bore fruit and both had inscriptions, like the last tree.

The on my left said, "Are ye the killer?" and the one on the right said, "Or the killed?"

I guess I was the killer. I grabbed the fruit on the left and bit into it.

The earth engulfed the black trees and I walked along the green trees.

Now I know you're probably thinking that the green trees looked normal. But when I said green, I meant everything was green. The trunk, the branches, and the leaves. And it wasn't an earthy green. It was a bright neon green.

Once I walked through to a certain point, the trees grew too thick and I could not pass. I decided to look for another inscription again, and found one two trees down.

This tree only had two options. It read, "Those who feared death go left, and those who embraced it go right."

I defiantly know where I fall. I walked to the right and the left was swallowed by the earth. I shuddered to think where that would go. The green trees vanished, and in there place stood a beautiful river.

On that river was four items. The first was bug spray. The second was a vile of something green. The third was a net. And the fourth was a piece of bread.

I thought for a minute, wondering what I would need them for, but they were floating away, so I hurried grabbed...


	3. A Boat Ride In Hell

… The vial of the green stuff. I just needed to know what was in it. After I grabbed it, a boat came out of the bushes. I noticed that no one was driving it.

I hurriedly jumped on the boat and it started floating down stream. Suddenly, the boat stopped, and came to rest against these huge boulders that I couldn't see past.

I got out of the boat and came up onto the shore. I seemed to be in a jungle of sorts now. I walked along the tree line, but the trees were like normal, jungleish trees.

I kept walking until I found one tree that had another inscription on it. But this tree's inscription wasn't like the other ones. The other ones looked like they were impressed upon; while this one looked liked it had been carved.

"Dear Clarissa, don't think that I don't know that you are here. I could always feel where you were. Come find me and I won't hurt you anymore, but if you don't, I _will _find you, and you won't like the reward I give you this time."

I shuddered at the thought. If Sebastian was here, then I would never be able to get out of his grasp. I could go back to black castle and ask if I could take shelter there. But that castle gave me a bad feeling.

It doesn't matter about how I feel about it though, I need shelter and that castle is probably the only one for miles.

I started to walk back the way I came, when suddenly I came face to face with a giant bug. It was almost as big as my head!

I could really use the bug spray now, or the net. I guess the bread could have worked too. So what is this vial for? Maybe if I spill it on the bug, it will die. Or if I drink it, I'll be immune to whatever this bug has planned. But which should I do?

The bug came closer so I decided to drink it myself. I got out the vial and chugged the whole thing.

I suddenly felt like I was burning. Maybe I should have poured it on the bug. My vision blurred and I fell to the ground.

I noticed that the bug had left, but in its place was something worse. Sebastian and he was reaching toward me.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was his white hair on my face.


	4. The Fight

I woke up and felt something soft on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was resting on an arm, but it wasn't mine.

I gasped and stood up to see Sebastian there, sleeping peacefully. I slowly started to walk away, when Sebastian opened his eyes and immediately found mine.

I started running, and didn't look back. I knew I couldn't out-run him, but I had to try.

I felt something slam into my back, and stumbled. I felt a crushing weight on my back and tried to squirm around under him, but his groaning froze me in my tracks.

I felt his hair tickle my ear as he whispered, " Clarissa, I've missed you. Of course, if you hadn't killed me we wouldn't be in this situation. We'd be in my room, relaxing, and having a nice time, _enjoying_ ourselves. But you had to go and ruin it Clary. Why?"

"Maybe 'cause you're a psychopath who is in love with his fucking sister!"

Sebastian flipped me over so I had to face him. He looked deadly calm, except for his eyes, which had anger swirling in them.

I was stunned into silence. Sebastian just stared at me.

A loud crash sounded off to my right and we both looked at the same time to see…


	5. Max

… a figure coming out of the shadows. It looked small, like a child. It stepped into the light and I almost cried.

It was little Max, with his glasses and disheveled hair. His face had an expression of surprised. Like he wanted to know what I was doing here. As if I could have made it to Heaven.

"Clary, what… what are you doing here? Why is _he_ here? He killed me! I hate you!" Max said with so much fury in his little face. It was unbearable to see.

I tried to move, but I was currently stuck under this _asshole_ that happened to be my brother.

"Max… how did you even get here? Shouldn't you have gone to Heaven."

Sebastian laughed. "You actually believe in Heaven, Clary? That's just a made up story that your mother told you to help you live through life. There is no Heaven. Only the Hell that we live in. Literally."

Max just stood there, studying me, as if to see if I would suddenly disappear. "Max," I mouthed, "help me."

I waited for Max to do something, anything, but the only thing he did was stare at me. Finally, he just walked away.

I stared at the spot that Max was just at, and wondered if I would ever see him again. But I had more pressing matters.

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?"

"Do you feel nothing? That's the little boy that you killed. You killed him! How can you sleep at night, knowing that you killed a little boy that loved comic books, and wanted to be just like his older brother. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Ah, Clarissa, don't you wish you could understand me? Then you could kill me. No, dear sister, I don't feel anything but the love that I feel for you."

"If you loved me, then you wouldn't have kidnapped me and raped me. Jace is the one that truly loves me."

"That boy. He couldn't love or understand you the way that I do. No one can. Don't you see? I'm made for you Clarissa. Just accept that and we can finally move on to more _pressing_ matters."

I didn't like the sound of that. Sebastian grabbed my waist and pulled me next to him.

"Even in Hell you can't escape me Clary"

**The End**


End file.
